Falconeye Review 14 Cont: Sonic
Alright, I kinda left you guys hanging on Sonic 3, but here's my continuation with Sonic & Knuckles. Now a lot of you might be kinda confused, why is this a two parter? Aren't Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles seperate games? Read and find out why this is all one review. Plot This game takes place after Sonic 3. Knuckles realizes that Robotnik is the true villian when he steals the Master Emerald and he then aids Sonic and Tails in stopping Robotnik and saving the Master Emerald. Gameplay Same as Sonic 3 only with no save feature and you now can play with Knuckles, who isn't as fast as Sonic, but he can glide and climb walls. Lock-On Technology The Sonic & Knuckles cartridge has a cartridge plug in on top so you can plug other Genesis games into. By putting Sonic 2 in, you play Sonic 2 with Knuckles. By plugging in Sonic 3, we get, what I consider, to be the true Sonic the Hedgehog 3, titled Sonic 3 and Knuckles. Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles were originally supposed to be 1 game, but due to time constraints, it was split. Bow, the reason Sonic & Knuckles isn't a seperate review is because I don't consider them to be seperate games. By plugging in any other game you get BlueSphere which is basically Sonic 3's special stages, only with thousands of layouts. The rest of the review will be about Sonic 3 and Knuckles, not Sonic and Knuckles. Good Aspects This is, what I consider, to be the best Genesis game of all. The graphics blow the first two out of the water, the music is awesome, and it's just really fun, even compared to modern games. From Normal to Super, and Super to Hyper This game introduces the Super Emeralds. When Sonic has all 7 Chaos and Super Emeralds, he becomes Hyper Sonic. If you thought Super Sonic was insane, Hyper Sonic is just plain epic. He's much faster, can breath underwater, and is virtually invincible to everything except botomless pits. There's also Hyper Knuckles, who is basically the same, only with the ability to glide and climb. It also grants Tails yje ability to become Super Tails... which I still don't understand, why does Tails need Super Emeralds to go super when everyone else only needs the Chaos? Anyway, Super Tails is awesome, and he also has these demonic flickies that follow him around destroying everything in their path. Bad Aspects Their are so many good things about this game, the negatives don't even really matter, what few their are. Conclusion This is one of the best Sonic games to date, and the best 2D Sonic game. Don't play just Sonic 3, or Sonic & Knuckles, play Sonic 3 and Knuckles. With great Graphics, fun gameplay, and awesome replay ability, I'll give it a 9 out of 10 with the title of AWESOME!!!!!! Next Time, on Sonic the Hedgehog We go to the incredibly bad SEGA CD to review one of the best games on the system, Sonic CD.